Mojo Ga Gotoku
by BIGBOSS1975
Summary: TL: Like a Mojo. What if, when Tomoko went out to become a hostess, she had ran into a different scout? Someone who was significantly better with the ladies than that sleazeball? And what if it was up to Tomoki to ensure her return home? FYI, prep some fitting music before you read, maybe some tunes from Yakuza?
1. Turning point in time

"This guy's a fuckin' monster! Let's split!"

Akiyama sighed, as he picked up the scattered bills that the scared punks left behind. _"When will they ever learn?"_ He thought to himself, watching them scurry off like rats. He was supposed to be out scouting for new talent, new girls that would bring his club to the top. In terms of the girls he was looking for? He wasn't picky, not anymore... Not since he learned about the wild tastes that some men had.

He was about to head back to the Theater Square when he heard someone muttering to themselves. It was odd, because even though the voice is quiet, he was still able to hear it among the chatter of the crowd. Perhaps he just had an ear for opportunities?

"L-let's see, if I'm going to be a cabaret girl..."

That was all he needed to hear. Unlike other scouters, Akiyama always tried to act natural when he approached the girls. Acting like a sleazebag was always a good way to get either a slap to the face, or a visit from the police.

"Hey, you got a minute?"

* * *

She was a woman on a mission, and that mission was to get herself into a cabaret club. _"It's my first stop to stardom, my first stop to becoming popular!"_

For context, this woman's name was Tomoko Kuroki. And she was far from hostess club material. Her lithe body and sunken eyes made it clear that she was inactive, and had a horrible sleep schedule. Despite this, she was coming in with high hopes. If she didn't have high hopes, she wouldn't have blown her entire allowance on a taxi ride to Kamurocho, the (in)famous red light district of Tokyo.

She was deep in thought, so deep that she didn't see the men rush past her, nor did she realize that she was talking aloud to herself. "L-let's see, if I'm going to be a cabaret girl, I'm going to need to work on my manners. I'm a pretty polite person if I do say so myself, but-"

"Hey, you got a minute?"

Tomoko was almost scared out of her socks. That voice was certainly talking to her. She turned around, and bore witness to a VERY handsome man.

"You said something about wanting to be a cabaret girl?"

She was quaking in her non-existent boots. How the hell did he know about that? Actually, now that she thought about it, she might've been talking aloud to herself...

Wait, shit! She better answer him! "I... Y-y-yeah, I'm hoping to..."

"Well, how about working at my club, then?"

Wait, HIS club? As in, the owner of a hostess club thought that she was cute enough to work there? What?!

Tomoko spoke again, "Y-y-yeah! That sounds... Uh, great!"

* * *

Akiyama himself was a little iffy on his choice, but whenever he had an eye for a girl, they always turned out to be very popular, and picked often. Sure, she wasn't exactly nice on the eyes, but she wasn't hard on them, either. On top of that, the stuttering thing is something that a lot of guys go for. It makes a girl look cute as hell.

"What's your name then?" He asked her. He might as well get a name out of her.

"T-tomoko... Kuroki..."

"Tomoko, huh? It's a nice name, but we're gonna need to give you an alias. A lot of hostesses use them. Come on, we'll talk while we walk..."


	2. Arrival

One day later...

The taxi door flung open, almost hitting a pedestrian on the sidewalk. The scent of booze immediately hit Tomoki Kuroki's nose. This was it. "Keep the change." He said, throwing a wad of bills at the driver as he stepped onto the sidewalk. Even though it was daytime, the neon sign was still prominent. What did it say, you might ask? You know damn well what it says, you're reading a fucking Yakuza fanfiction.

Tomoki began walking. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew that sooner or later, he'd find what he was looking for. He remembered coming downstairs this morning, finding his mother in tears. She explained to him that Tomoko had run off, and that Tomoko wasn't answering her phone. Kamurocho was her destination, and Mrs. Kuroki immediately assumed the worst possible scenario.

Tomoki knew better. His sister was always getting into stupid shit. He told his mother that he'd find her, and bring her home. All he asked for was cab money.

Tomoki's thoughts were soon interrupted. "Oi! Kid! I haven't seen your face around here, before!"

A man wearing a cheap letterman jacket walked up to Tomoki. He was accompanied by two other men, one had a shitty pompadour, and the last man had an obviously fake leather jacket. The fake leather was starting to come off.

"You're new here, aren't you? Well, let me introduce myself! I'm the king around these parts, and as one of my subjects, you gotta pay your dues! So cough up all your cash!"

Our green-eyed hero sighed, "Goddammit. As if I have enough shit to put up with..."

Pompadour-guy laughed. "You don't wanna give it to us? Guess we'll just beat you up and take it, then!" With a mighty roar, the man charged towards Tomoki, his fist raised, ready to swing at the young lad.

It was a clumsy attack, to say the least. Tomoki may not have been an experienced fighter, but he was an amazing soccer player: He had fast reflexes, and had a kick that could knock the wind out of a man. Or worse. He easily sidestepped the man's punch, and tripped him in the process, causing him to fall teeth first into the steel of a nearby parked car. Tomoki watched the man tumble to the concrete, before delivering a concussion-giving stomp to Pompadour-guy's cranium.

Next up was Fake-Leather. He charged in blindly, as well. Tomoki delivered a mighty kick to the man's right shin. This kick was so powerful, so brutal, it snapped Fake-Leather's femur in half. Pain shot up his body as he tumbled to the ground. He looked down in horror at his limp leg, and passed out from shock.

With both of his friends unconscious, things seemed bleak for Letterman Jacket. This kid, this... Fucking punk-ass kid just spat in the face of the numbers game. Sweat was pouring from his brow. It was only about 70 degrees out, but it felt like 134. With no other option left to him, letterman-jacket cut his losses and surrendered to Tomoki. "Shit, you're just as tough, if not tougher... F-fine, just take this and leave us alone!" The man threw about 10,000 yen in bills at Tomoki, along with a bottle of the popular health drink Staminan XX. Tomoki pocketed it all.

With his loot in hand, Tomoki left the scene, letting Letterman Jacket tend to his two friends as he continued into Kamurocho.

* * *

"Good morning."

Tomoko sat up from the couch, groggily. She got in a decent amount of sleep for once in her life, but she still felt like she needed at least 7 more hours. She looked over at Akiyama, the man whom had awoken her. It took her a moment to remember why she was there.

"Hope you slept well, because today's your first day at work." The previous night, when he recruited Tomoko, he offered her a place to crash for the night. After all, it was late, and he needed to make sure that Tomoko was on top of her game when she started her new job as a hostess. He would need time to make sure of that.

After a quick rub of her eyes, Tomoko nodded. Akiyama responded with a nod of his own. "Alright, first stop, we're getting you a dress."

"W-w-what?! A d-d-dress?!" Even though she was technically awake, this was the part when she _truly_ woke up. Akiyama nodded again, "Mhm. Gotta make sure you look your best. After that, we'll style up your hair, then makeup, then I'll teach you the ropes."

Maybe this was a bad idea. But, Tomoko realized that she had gone in too deep. There was turning back, now. She nodded again, "B-b-but... How am I gonna pay for that stuff...?"

A nice chuckle left Akiyama, "Who said that you were gonna pay for it?"

Wait... He was going to pay for it? Tomoko turned a bright red. She turned even redder when she realized that Akiyama knew that she was blushing, when she saw him smirk. "I make plenty of money. I can afford it. Just point out what you want, and I'll get it for you."

 _"This guy, he really knows how to pull at a girls strings... I have to be careful."_ Tomoko thought to herself, _"I'll still go along with him, but I'll keep an eye on him! I'll keep a really good eye..."_ Tomoko gave Akiyama one last nod, letting him know that she was ready to head out.

* * *

" **GODDAMMIT!** " He was never really fond of drawing attention to himself, but to Tomoki, yelling was the only way to let out his rage. None of the hotels had seen his sister, leaving him with no leads on her whereabouts. Perhaps his mother was right to worry... No, this wasn't the time to think about stuff like that. She was okay, she was just getting into stupid shit. But what kind of stupid shit? Why would she come to Kamurocho? The otaku shops alone wouldn't be enough to make his sister spend the night here. No, there had to be some other reason.

A passing couple caught Tomoki's ear. "I heard you started working at that hostess club, how's that?" It all started coming together. He remembered how his sister had fucked up his coffee, he remembered the program she was watching, on that hostess girl. He even remembered that she started carrying around a lighter. She wanted to be a hostess. But what kind of club would accept _her_? With a new lead in hand, Tomoki headed off to MEB. The taxi driver had told him about the place. He needed to know where the hostess clubs were. He would narrow them down, one by one, until he found his sister. Then he would drag her home by the hair. A little payback for making him and the rest of the family go through this.


	3. The Meeting

Even though Tomoko lacked the skills and the grace that all hostesses were required to have, here she was; in the middle of one of the fanciest dress stores in Kamurocho, looking for dresses to kick-start her career in the business of hosting. On top of all that, she was also with a handsome guy that she barely knew, whom was also her boss. Tomoko had pinched herself many a time while browsing for dresses.

 _"I don't know... What should I pick out? Should I pick something slutty and revealing? Wait, what if he's running one of those higher class clubs? If that were the case, he'd want a higher class girl with a conservative dress... But what if my first hunch was right?! Fuck, I didn't think this would be so hard!"_ Tomoko's eyes were darting over nearly every dress, her indecision was obvious to the more experienced Akiyama. He pointed over to one of the more conservative dresses. "Here, this one'll fit you just right. You've got a more petite body, and when you combine that with this dress... You'll be giving off a more 'innocent' vibe. A lot of guys I know go for that."

Tomoko looked at the dress, then back to Akiyama. She nodded for the fiftieth time, because nodding is a hell of a lot easier than talking. _"This guy knows his shit... I picked a good place to work."_ She let Akiyama pay for the dress. Next stop... The salon! Because even God knows that Tomoko needs a trip to the hairdresser.

* * *

Even though he had never been to a hostess club, Tomoki still knew that the best place to go for info on those kinds of establishments was MEB: Men's Entertainment Bureau. Mostly because the taxi driver told him about it, but you already knew that because I said that in the last chapter. Anyway, moving on... He walked into the place, moving past several otaku who were ogling the posters of the girls, and headed up to the attendant there.

He knew that there was no way that a place would send out Tomoko the day after she was hired, and that was IF she was hired. What he wanted was a list of the clubs, so he could ask them and their scouts if any girls fitting her description came to them. After getting what he wanted from the attendant, Tomoki went to walk out the door, only to be greeted by a very irritated man, who stank of booze.

"Hey!" he shouted, "You're the asshole that stole my woman!"

"I'm 14, you dumbass."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A DUMBASS?!"

Not again. The man raised his fists, ready to throw down with the young lad. Tomoki did the same, adopting a 'lazier' stance. In truth, he adopted this stance to ensure that he could dodge fast and kick faster. He waited for the drunken fool to take the first swing, and swing that drunken fool did. After dodging that poor excuse for a punch, Tomoki delivered a kick to the man's side. Even though the pain was dulled thanks to the alcohol, there was still enough force behind it to knock the man into MEB's window. Another kick kept the man there for a moment, long enough for Tomoki to charge up a third and final kick: One to the skull that was strong enough to send the drunken man right through the glass.

After heading over to the man's defeated body, he placed a foot on his chest. "You done?"

"Now that I think about it, you don't look a thing like the guy that stole my woman... S-s-sorry, kid..."

"Good. Now get out of here. The police are going to be over here, soon."

"...Of course... T-thanks, kid..."

Tomoki took his foot off of the man's chest, and headed off to the first hostess club: Jewel. It was the closest one, after all.

* * *

With a dismissive wave for the hairdresser, Tomoko stood up from the chair, marveling at her hair in the mirror: What was once an unkempt mess had transformed into an absolutely stunning high-ponytail. She couldn't believe how much cuter she looked already! Akiyama himself acknowledged this change, "Not bad. The last stop will be at the club itself; we can do your makeup there. You'll also be able to try on your dress, too."

"T-t-t-thank you, Mr. Akiyama, sir..."

"It's no problem." That was a response that almost elicited tears from the shut-in. _"This guy, he's so nice to me..."_ She thought, as a few sniffles broke her silence.

"Whoa, hey... Don't cry yet, we're not even at the club." Akiyama patted Tomoko on the back, a non-verbal signal that it was time to go. Tomoko obliged.

Soon they were at the club: Elise. Akiyama was just about to open the doors when a familiar face had opened it for him...

* * *

Jewel and Shine had seen no sign of anyone that fitted his sister's description, leaving Tomoki with one, final option: Elise. After making his way towards the manager of the club, he interrupted the man's introduction and went straight to the point. After giving the man a brief description of Tomoko, the manager sighed. "We haven't had any new girls in a while. On top of that, all of our regular scouts were out sick last night, leaving Mr. Akiyama to do it himself-"

"Where's Akiyama, then?" Tomoki cut off the manager. He wanted the info now.

"Not here, I'm afraid. He hasn't been answering his cell phone, which means he's busy right now. Maybe you can come back later?"

With a tired groan, Tomoki headed back the way he came. After the doors slid open, he came face to face with an odd man with a nice set of clothes and- Tomoko!

"There you are, you little shit."

Tomoko froze in fear. _"No no no no, he can't be here! If takes me home, I'll never be popular!"_

"Are you talking to me, or the girl?" Akiyama asked.

"The girl. C'mon, Tomoko, we're going home."

Tomoko had to act fast. Her dreams were crumbling before her very eyes. An idea made it's way to her mind... "H-he's my ex-boyfriend! He used to beat me, Mr. Akiyama!"

Akiyama turned to Tomoki, with rage in his eyes."What?"

Tomoki looked at Tomoko, with rage in his eyes. "What?"


	4. The Throwdown

"First of all, gross. Second of all, you need to come with me right now." Tomoki was, understandably, furious. In an attempt to drive her brother away, Tomoko had just accused him of being an abusive boyfriend. Now he's gotta deal with THIS bullshit, too.

However, there was an obstacle. The man accompanying Tomoko, a man she called Mr. Akiyama, was standing between Tomoki and the rest of the day off. "You know," Akiyama started, "I'm pretty tough to get riled up. I'm a pretty relaxed guy, most of the time... But when I meet guys who get their kicks from beating up girls?" Akiyama switched up his position, ready to throw down with Tomoki, "That's when I get serious."

He didn't have time for this, but Tomoki was more than willing to kick another guy's ass for his sister. Readying a kick for-

 ** _CRACK!_**

Fancy dress shoes violently slammed into the side of Tomoki's body, sending the young soccer star flying. After landing on top of a bicycle, which also hurt like hell, Tomoki slowly rose to his feet. "L-lucky shot..."

 _ **CRACK!**_

Once again Tomoki found himself flat on his face, whilst noting that asphalt does not taste very good. After spitting out a small bit of gravel, Tomoki stood up once again. "That the best you've got, prick?"

"Not bad," replied Akiyama, as he kicked the dust off of his shoes, "I expected you to turn tail and run after that first kick."

"I guess doing stupid shit runs in the family."

"Runs in the family...? What does he mean by- Tomoko!" Akiyama caught Tomoko running away from the fight, and down the street. Tomoki cursed the very moment he woke up under his breath, and then said, "My name is Tomoki Kuroki, and that's my sister."

"Sister? Why didn't you say anything?!"

"You weren't going to listen to reason after that little 'abusive boyfriend' stunt she pulled. Besides, I thought I could take you. You might wanna hurry up before I tell the cops you kidnapped a 15 year old girl."

Wait, this was too much fucking information! This guy's her brother? And she's 15? Why didn't she say anything? Akiyama shook these questions away, and settled on the facts he had, instead: This girl was running by herself in Kamurocho. Being a girl and by yourself is pretty fucking dangerous in any big city, but Kamurocho? She might as well have a big sign on her back that says, "Please kidnap me!" With these facts in mind, he bolted off towards Tomoko, hoping to rescue her from any trouble that she might get into.

* * *

 _"Shit, shit, shit!"_ Tomoko's little stunt to save her future might end up backfiring. As soon as Tomoki brought up family, she knew that she had to get out of there. She didn't know where she was running, but anywhere was better than there. She had the dress, and her hair all decked out, so maybe she could get a job at another hostess club? Maybe someplace like Shine?

"Tomoko!" A voice called out from behind her. Akiyama's voice. She ran as fast as her frail legs could take her, but Akiyama was a grown man who exercised regularly, and he was gaining on her. Right as she was about to give up, she noticed a rather large group of people, all packed close together... Without a moment's hesitation, she slipped right into the crowd. She moved past each person like she was a liquid flowing through the cracks of a floor. Akiyama had a bit more trouble, and was bumping into people left and right to try and stop Tomoko.

By the time he had escaped the crowd, Tomoko had not only managed to take a few breaths, but she was already quite ahead of him. She knew that the crowd was a short term solution, but she needed a way to lose him for good. Once again, fate was on the mojo's side: A wide open manhole. Sure, it was guarded by workers, but if she was fast enough she could slip right in without them noticing.

* * *

By the time Akiyama was almost on Tomoko once again, she had already began climbing down the ladder, and was heading into the underground. Akiyama was just about to head in himself, but he was stopped by the workers. "We're sorry sir, but you can't go down there!" Akiyama fought and argued with these guys, while he was losing precious time.

"Oi. My sister went in while you fucks weren't paying attention." Tomoki's voice broke apart the argument, and caused all parties involved to look upon him. He was bleeding a little from his date with the pavement from earlier, but here he was, standing like he had never even been kicked in the first place. "Let us through, and maybe you won't get fired after I tell your boss what happened."

Even though he was just a kid, Tomoki spoke with a level of authority that even some adults lacked. The men conceited, and told Tomoki and Akiyama that they could enter.

After both dropping down into the Kamurocho underground, Akiyama decided to apologize while they ran after Tomoko. "You know, I'm sorry for kicking your ass, like that. I should have-"

"Don't." Tomoki interrupted, "Wait until we get my stupid sister out of this. Then we can talk."

* * *

Tomoko's day had gone from amazing to life-threatening within the span of a few minutes. Boys, who can't be any older than 20, managed grab a hold of her after escaping Akiyama. Not only did they have the numbers advantage, but they also had the physical activity advantage, something Tomoko wished that she had. After surrounding and intimidating the poor girl into submission, it was up to them to figure out what to do with her.

"I don't know, I've never had a hostage before. I'm used to shaking down drunk old dudes."

"Think about it! What if her family's rich? We send them a ransom note, they send us the money, then BAM! Filthy fuckin' rich!"

"She's cute."

"Every girl's cute to you, Satoshi. Stop thinking about them for 5 fucking seconds and think about the future! We need to-"

A creepy laugh interrupted the the boy. All three of them were confused by the laugh's source, until they looked down at their hostage.

"D-d-did you just call me _cuuute_ ~?"

Whatever kind of face or voice Tomoko was putting on, it didn't have the intended effect. Her smile gave her the look of a serial killer rather than an embarrassed cutie, and this sight managed to put the three punks at unease. Satoshi even considered taking back what he said.

"O-okay, plan B. We put her somewhere where we can't see her, THEN we come up with our real plan."

However, before the hooligans could enact their plan, Akiyama and Tomoki had arrived on the scene. They weren't spotted yet, so they had some time to come up with a plan of their own. Akiyama was ready to charge in headfirst, but Tomoki stopped him. "Look, I'm pretty pissed off right now, and I need to do something to vent my anger. You stay out of the way, and make sure my sister does the same." Akiyama nodded, and let Tomoki do his thing.

After spotting something on the ground near the punks, specifically a motorcycle helmet, Tomoki rushed forward. Before any of the punks could react to his presence, he kicked the motorcycle helmet with all of his might, much like how he would kick a soccer ball. The helmet cracked one of the hooligans right in the skull, knocking the lad unconscious immediately. "S-satoshi?!"

Using the previous attack as a distraction in itself, Tomoki did a little sweep kick on the second punk, bringing out a leg from underneath him. With the punk on one knee in front of him, Tomoki then slammed his foot smack dab in the middle of the kid's face. He then shifted his weight forward, tipping the punk over and bringing the back of his head right onto the hard concrete floor. Two down, one to go.

"What the shit is going on-" Is all the last punk let out before a kick to the stomach silenced him. The force of the blow knocked him right into a wall, and left him wide open for another strike to the gut, this one a punch. The punk slid down the wall as he buckled over in pain, putting him in the perfect position to receive Tomoki's knee right onto his nose. With his cranium sandwiched between the wall and Tomoki's knee, he fell unconscious.

Ding ding ding! We have a winner! With a smirk and a clap, Akiyama congratulated Tomoki for his swift victory: "Looks like taking it easy on you would've been a bad idea."

Tomoki jerked his sister up by her arm, whilst ignoring her cries of discomfort. "Thanks, I guess. C'mon Tomoko, we're out of here." He shoved past Akiyama, leaving the man behind in the sewers.

 _"What a dysfunctional family. Christmas must be an absolute blast. But still... Tomoko, you wait a few years, and I'll give you another chance."_ Akiyama thought, as he watched the siblings climb out of the underground. He went to follow them out, but his eye happened to catch the motorcycle helmet on the ground, the one that Tomoki kicked. _"Now that was a sick move... Hm, gives me an idea..."_

 **SUB STORY: Like a Mojo COMPLETE!**

 **You learned: Essence of Shooting**


End file.
